Much Ado About Nothing - Kickin It Style!
by athena'solive123
Summary: A bit cliche - Much Ado About Nothing, anyone? Followsorig plot Well, imagine what could happen if Beatrice was Kim and Benedick was Jack! Let's do... Julie as Hero, Milton as Claudio, and... Jerry as Don Pedro... and Rudy as... Leonato! Suggestions as to who could be Don John (the simply evil character who likes being evil) are ok! Plz give chance, REVIEWS MATTER, T jic, ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: yadda** **yadda**

"Big news!" Someone yelled.

Kim and Julie's heads turned to see who it was - some unknown freshmen was running through the halls announcing stuff. They turned to each other again and started comparing chemistry notes.

"The," he looked down at his hand, "great Don Jerry Martinez, the," another glance at his hand, "baddest, coolest, awes- swasomest, amazingest,"

"Most amazing," Julie automatically corrected under her breath. Kim stifled a smirk.

"bad boy in school." the freshmen finished.

"Totally repetitive." Julie muttered.

"Jerry probably paid the kid off to do that for him." Kim said.

"Why?" Julie asked.

"Yo yo yo!" a Latino boy with curly black hair wearing 'typical bad boy clothes' came into the hallway dancing his typical dance, with his typical music playing in the background. Kim and Julie rolled their eyes. "Yo people, if you haven't figured it out, I am Jerry Martinez, and I am _awesome_. I am so awesome I got the right to make up a new word, and it is _swasome_. Anyone who ever wants to use that word must first pay me 300 -"

"Now, now, Jerry," a different boy came up to him. He had brown hair, brown eyes, the works. "Give the people a break, I mean, the bell's gonna ring any minute and we still have to find Milton,"

"Oh, Milton? So that's who we're looking for?" Jerry asked. "I found him back in the health classroom doing that stupid pre-meditation, prepare for death kinda thing he always does."

"Seriously, Jerry?" the boy asked. "You couldn't have mentioned this before hand?" the kid looked ready to kill Jerry.

"Well, I would have, especially when he started to crawl under the desk and whimper and stuff, but then Donna Tobin came along and -"

"Forget it." Jack said. He spotted Kim from across the hallway, raising her eyebrows. "Hey, Kim!" he called.

Kim muttered to Julie, "And here comes that little winker **(shoutout if you can guess what episode that's from!)** now." Julie smirked and rolled her eyes.**  
**

"Hey, Jack," Kim said, as she turned back to her locker to get her books. "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." Jack said.

"Really?" Kim asked. "Because I _thought_ I'd heard the sound of a confrontation back down the hall. Black Dragons, maybe?"

"Huh? Oh, that. Yeah, it was nothing. They were just trying to stuff Emmett into some locker. Again."

"And Mr. I'm-So-Cool-And-Muscular stopped them? Or did you?" Kim asked, feigning interest. Only the sparkle in her eye, visible to no one, proved she was teasing.

"So where have you been, Kim? Sticking your head under a hair dryer again? That's the only explanation for it." Jack jested back.

"Only explanation for _what_?" Kim asked with narrowed eyes.

"For -"

The bell rang, and Jerry and Julie breathed a sigh of relief. This was typical Kim and Jack behavior; if they hadhad more time, the pair would have really gotten into it. They worked this way: they could say anything they wanted while they were in a "war", and only if it was something extremely offensive could this be brought the to mats for sparring at the dojo.

"Your hair being so pretty," Jack finished in a hurried tone. "Gotta go!"

He took off and Kim called after him, "A jade's trick, Jack! I know you too well for that to be completely honest! This isn't over!"

Jerry ran after Jack and Julie pulled Kim away to their next class.

**hey guys, so this is based off Much Ado About Nothing so it's going to really follow that plotline - going to do it as BEST as i can while still keeping the characters like they are on the TV Show, so keeping Jack and Kim's relationship on the show like it is in Much Ado is going to be really REALLY hard but i will try my best to make it like the show and the book at the same time... ANY IDEAS ARE ALWAYS ALWAYS ALWAYS WELCOME, IF YOU HAVE ANY. I will try to keep it like it is on the show - therefore Eddie will not be appearing UNLESS Alex comes back for a guest appearance on the show itself. And i watch it every week (can you believe season 3 is starting and there's only been ONE episode with kick?) so everything will be very well updated. hope you guys like!**

**and the only way i'm going to post the next chapter is to get reviews. the limit is 3. 3 reviews is all i ask, and i will requite thee. (if you havent guessed im reading Much Ado in class). and followers get shoutouts! same thing with my other story, What Could Have Been - hope you guys check that out! and i hope you guys like! R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys. so i really have no clue how i'm going to take this chapter. what you see is me trying to reenact act 1 scene 2, but since this was basically covered in Clash of the Titans, i don't know how well it's going to work. who knows, it might end out being something totally different. i hope so! i'll try my absolute best! AND AGAIN, ideas for who could be Don John, who is basically the evil guy of the play, are to be accepted starting RIGHT NOW! i mean seriously, tell me what you think. i have an idea, but i want to know who YOU guys see as Don John. **

**Disclaimer: yadda yadda now to the story**

Jack and Jerry went to English, their next class. Milton was already there, looking extremely nervous.

"Hey, Milton," Jack said, at the same time as Jerry said, "Wassup, Milton?" They sat in the two desks behind Milton.

Milton gave a quick nervous smile in response. Jack and Jerry looked at each other and shrugged.

They waited for a minute. Milton said nothing. That's unusual Milton behavior. Normally he'd be showing his homework to everyone, and nagging them about the grammar in their essays. Jerry and Jack glanced at each other. One more minute passed, and Milton was just staring down at his pencil like it was the most complicated equation in the world.

Jerry smiled, and Jack hesitated before nodding. They sat forward until they were on either side of Milton's ears.

"So, Milton," Jack said, talking fast, "I ran into Kim in the halls today and it would have gotten pretty ugly if the bell hadn't rung," and he kept on blabbing about his encounter at the same time as Jerry started talking at just as fast a speed about Donna Tobin and her legs (as usual). The went on and on and on until Milton finally yelled, "Alright!"

Jack and Jerry looked at each other triumphantly and sat back. "So what's on your mind, Milton?" Jack asked.

Jerry said, "Yeah, you're not being yourself today, man. I mean, usually blabbing about something scientifical and I'm trying hard not to rip my ears off, but today you're just... not."

"And we're concerned." Jack finished.

"Fine." Milton said. He looked around as though waiting for the teacher to pop out of nowhere, start class, and save him in the next second. No teacher appeared.

"I was on my way here when I saw you guys talking to Kim by the lockers. I realized I was in the wrong classroom and started walking."

He stopped, and stared longingly at the door.

Jack and Jerry leaned forward. "And?"

"AndIsawJulieandkindaflippedandranhere." Milton mumbled quickly, and turned around to face the front.

"What?" Jack asked as Jerry jumped out of his seat and yelled, "What!"

Jack stared at Jerry, and Jerry basically shouted, "You like _Julie_!?"

"Shhh!" Milton and Jack stage whispered as Milton pulled Jerry back into his seat. "Just announce it to the whole world, why don't you?" Milton said.

Jerry started chuckling. "Julie? But dude," he slurred, "she's such a nerd!"

Milton blinked. Jack looked at Jerry like he was dumb. "What?" Jerry asked. "Did I miss something?"

"Yes," Jack whispered, as Milton glanced at the clock. Where was the teacher? "Jerry, Milton's a nerd." Jerry stared at him blankly. "Julie's a nerd." Again, more blank stares.

Just as Jack opened his mouth, the teacher walked in with a loud, "Alright, class, open up your textbook to page 394 **(can you guess where THAT's from? shoutout if you can!) **and don't slack!"

As the class obeyed, Jack membered to Jerry. "Do you know what that means?" He asked. He meant about Julie and Milton.

"What?" Jerry asked. "Yes I do; its a perfect storm of nerd loooove." **(shoutout times 2 if you guess which episode thats from!)**

"No," Jack said out of habit. "I mean, yes, I mean," he hesitated. They both looked at Milton, who started sighing as he - as _he_, Milton David Krupnick - _zoned out_ of class. "It means we have to get them together."

**oooo very tiny cliffy! what do you guys think? this is the part where i REALLY need you guys to review and tell me who you want to be the Don John. remember, he is evil, he likes messing up everyone's lives, and he especially hates Don Pedro - or in this case, Jerry. since no one can really hate Jerry, and no one honestly does in the show, that means i'll have to tweak relationships a bit to make it work. again, who do you want to be Don John - tell me in a review and tell me quickly!**

**ok, now for my shoutouts of the chappy. shoutout to Babbity for following the story! shoutout to woahhh11 for favoriting the story! and FINALLY, shoutout to Babbity for guessing the correct episode where the quote "that little winker" is from - it was Kim of Kong! last shoutout is a special shoutout - it goes to NoOrdinaryAuthor, cuz you're just so awesome. she's a great author! check her out, ppl!**

**SO YOU GUYS!? do you want the next chapter TODAY? TOMORROW? A WEEK? HMMM... my limit is 3 reviews - 3 teensy weensy reviews. is it all that much to ask? AND BEWARE! IF YOU HAVE ALREADY REVIEWED, WELL, I HAVE WIPED MY SLATE CLEAN. THE REVIEWS ARE BACK AT 0 AGAIN. you want the next chapter? how badly? prove it to me through reviews. the limit is 3. it shouldn't be all that much. spread the word! more reviews = more chapters even faster! THANKS TO THOSE WHO LIKED MY FANFIC FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER! YOU GUYS ARE GREAT! I PROMISE CONSISTENT SHOUTOUTS THROUGHOUT THE FANFIC TO THANK YOU. **


End file.
